Zafra (gastropod)
Zafra is a genus of sea snails, marine gastropod mollusks in the family Columbellidae, the dove snails.1 Species Species within the genus Zafra include: Zafra aequatorialis (Thiele, 1925) Zafra alternata (Gould, 1860) Zafra altispira Bozzetti, 20082 Zafra ambonensis de Maintenon, 20083 Zafra atrata (Gould, 1860) Zafra bilineata de Maintenon, 20084 Zafra brevissima (Hervier, 1899) Zafra cinnamomea (Hervier, 1899) Zafra darwini (Angas, 1877) Zafra debilis Hedley, 1915 Zafra digglesi Brazier, 1874 Zafra exilis (Philippi, 1849)5 Zafra farasanensis Neubert, 19986 Zafra fuscolineata Oliver, 1915 Zafra fuscomaculata (Thiele, 1925) Zafra geyserensis Drivas & Jay, 1997 Zafra hahajimana (Pilsbry, 1904) Zafra hedleyi (Thiele, 1930) Zafra hervieri (Pace, 1902) Zafra kaicherae Drivas & Jay, 1990 Zafra kermadecensis Oliver, 1915 Zafra marisrubris Neubert, 19987 Zafra melitoma (Melvill & Standen, 1901) Zafra microstoma (Thiele, 1925) Zafra minuta (Gould, 1860) Zafra mitriformis A. Adams, 1860 Zafra morini (Viader, 1938) Zafra niasensis (Thiele, 1925) Zafra obesula (Hervier, 1899) Zafra ocellatula (Hervier, 1899) Zafra ornata (Pease, 1868) Zafra padangensis (Thiele, 1925) Zafra paulina (Thiele, 1925) Zafra paumotensis (Tryon, 1883) Zafra phaula (Melvill & Standen, 1901) Zafra pumila (Dunker, 1858) Zafra rapanuiensis Raines, 20028 Zafra rufopiperata (Smith, 1884) Zafra salutaris (Melvill, 1910) Zafra savignyi (Moazzo, 1939)9 Zafra saviniae (Viader, 1951) Zafra selasphora (Melvill & Standen, 1901)10 Zafra semiclatriata Sleurs, 1987 Zafra seminulum (Thiele, 1925) Zafra smithi (Angas, 1877) Zafra subvitrea (Smith, 1879) Zafra succinea (Hervier, 1899) Zafra taylorae Raines, 200211 Zafra townsendi (Melvill & Standen, 1901) Zafra troglodytes (Souverbie in Souverbie & Montrouzier, 1866) Zafra ulinganensis Sleurs, 1987 Zafra vercoi (Thiele, 1930) Zafra vexillum Bozzetti, 200812 Species brought into synonymyZafra albomarginata Ohamoto & Habe, 1979: synonym of Mokumea albomarginata (Ohamoto & Habe, 1979) Zafra almiranta Hedley, 1915: synonym of Zafra darwini (Angas, 1877) Zafra avicennia Hedley, 1914: synonym of Zafra pumila (Dunker, 1858) Zafra comistea (Melvill, 1906): synonym of Seminella comistea (Melvill, 1906) Zafra divaricata Pilsbry, 1904: synonym of Mokumea divaricata (Pilsbry, 1904) Zafra minuscula (Gould, 1860): synonym of Zafra pumila (Dunker, 1858) Zafra pascua Hertlein, 1962: synonym of Nodochila pascua (Hertlein, 1962) Zafra peasei (Martens & Langkavel, 1871): synonym of Seminella peasei (Martens & Langkavel, 1871) Zafra polita G. Nevill & H. Nevill, 1875: synonym of Ascalista polita (G. Nevill & H. Nevill, 1875) Zafra pupoidea H. Adams, 1872: synonym of Iredalea pupoidea (H. Adams, 1872) Zafra purpurea C. B. Adams, 1873: synonym of Seminella peasei (Martens & Langkavel, 1871) Zafra savignyi Moazzo, 1939: synonym of Zafra savignyi (Moazzo, 1939) Zafra validicosta Habe, 1960: synonym of Zafra mitriformis A. Adams, 1860 Zafra virginea (Gould, 1860): synonym of Seminella virginea (Gould, 1860) Zafra yuhitai Habe, 1991: synonym of Mokumea yuhitai Habe, 1991 References 1.Jump up ^ Zafra Adams, 1860. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 4 September 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Zafra altispira Bozzetti, 2008. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 3.Jump up ^ Zafra ambonensis de Maintenon, 2008. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Zafra bilineata de Maintenon, 2008. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Zafra exilis (Philippi, 1849). Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Zafra farasanensis Neubert, 1998. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 7.Jump up ^ Zafra marisrubris Neubert, 1998. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 8.Jump up ^ Zafra rapanuiensis Raines, 2002. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 9.Jump up ^ Zafra savignyi (Moazzo, 1939). Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 10.Jump up ^ Zafra selasphora (Melvill & Standen, 1901). Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 11.Jump up ^ Zafra taylorae Raines, 2002. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. 12.Jump up ^ Zafra vexillum Bozzetti, 2008. Retrieved through: World Register of Marine Species on 17 April 2010. External links http://www.nmr-pics.nl/Columbellidae_new/album/slides/Zafra%20atrata.html Photo of Zafra atrata http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=456977 Photo of Zafra altispira Category:Columbellidae Category:Columbellidae stubs